A helping hand
by The Minx
Summary: Hawk falls in love, but is it destined to be doomed like the others??


Airwolf A Helping Hand  
While at a local bar in Northern Texas, Dominic and Hawk were celebrating the success of a recent mission. They were due to contact Archangel and report what happened over an hour ago.but they figured a few drinks before hand wouldn't hurt. Dominic had found a few guys to challenge at darts, while Hawk seemed pretty occupied with a young waitress. Her name was Mya Winston. She had reddish blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was just as tall as Hawk but much more lean. Hawk learned that this young woman was also no ordinary waitress. She had two other jobs outside the bar. Weekends she worked at a massage parlor and weekdays she hauled cargo by private airlines all across Texas. Hawk had just finished asking her over to his place for dinner when a fight broke out. Hawk immediately saw Dominic was in the middle of the commotion and jumped into action to help. Mya went behind the bar and got to the phone to call the police. With Dom and Hawk fighting side-by-side Mya noticed how synchronized they looked. They were always watching each other's back. She heard herself giggle while she was on the phone with 911, and when she realized what she had done she began to blush. When the cop's sirens were heard, the fighting broke into fleeing. Half of the men ran out front while Mya grabbed Hawk and led him and Dominic into a back room. Then she met with the officers to give her thanks. After a few minutes she returned to the back room and tended to the cuts and bruises her two visitors endured. "You two were amazing." Mya said. "Well, let's just say we've had a lot of practice." Hawk said with total seriousness. "So you guys see a lot of action?" Mya said as she stood at a very close range to Hawk. "Is the invitation still on?" She asked innocently about the dinner invitation that was so rudely interrupted by. Hawk finally showed a smile and said, "You got plans tomorrow?" Mya smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss. "I take that as a yes." Hawk replied and kissed her back. Dominic put the ice pack he was holding on his head and used it to cover his eyes. He couldn't hide the grin across his face, but Dom figured they wouldn't notice because they were too busy looking at each other.  
  
Things between Hawk and Mya were explosive. They moved quickly, and knew that's what they both wanted. Mya even left her home in Texas to join Hawk at his cabin. Every night was a date to them. Meanwhile, during the days it was as if they had been married for months. They fought over the cereal like children and competed over who would fly the chopper to work that day. They laughed constantly and Mya always commented that she loved to hear him laugh. Even Dominic noticed the change in Hawk. Mya even met Archangel, and waited for two days while Hawk and Dom went on a secret mission. Hawk only gave Mya the need to know stuff, for her own safety. He never mentioned Airwolf, or the fact that they were secretly working for the 'firm.' Mya never asked any questions either. She would joke with them as they were leaving, but deep inside it tore her up to watch him leave and not know if what they were doing could get them killed. Tonight was their fourth month anniversary. They showed up at the dinner table wearing formal clothing and holding gifts. Neither mentioned exchanging gifts, but here they were. Hawk wondered if she could read his mind. Hawk knew if that were true, then he could read her mind as well. She told Hawk once that he always knew when she wanted to be kissed. Mya never understood how a simple look would send the message to Hawk, but it worked every time. Mya giggled while they exchanged their gifts and sat down at the candle lit table. Mya was wearing a long, sleeveless and very elegant white dress. Her hair fell gently over her shoulders and when she smiled Hawk felt his heart race. He could fall in love with the woman so easily, but he remembered quickly what happened to all the women in his past. He didn't want that to happen to Mya. He considered telling her how he felt, or simply telling her that they could not see each other anymore, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the words out. He liked having her around. Whenever they were apart he felt as if something in his life was missing. After dinner, Hawk led Mya over to the couch and poured her a glass of champagne. They toasted to meeting each other and stared into each other's eyes as if to look away would end the moment. Suddenly, Hawk looked to the window and stood straight up. "What is it?" Mya asked him. Hawk walked to the door and turned the knob. Looking outside he noticed a helicopter landing on the dock, but men dressed in black were already surrounding his place. He turned back to Mya with a feeling that tonight would be the last night they'd be together. He pondered escaping but was afraid they'd open fire and with his luck he wouldn't get hit.but she would. As the first man in black approached with his Uzi ready at hand, Hawk raised his hands to show he was surrendering. When Mya saw Hawk surrender with ease, she knew she had better do the same.  
  
The next day, Archangel arrived at Hawk's place. He wasn't surprised when Dominic answered the door instead of Hawk, but the first words out of Dom's mouth shocked him. "Hawk's missing." He said without missing a beat. "So is Mya." He continued, "I must have found ten sets of footprints outside, all of them leading here, and disappearing at the dock." "You suspect fowl play?" Archangel jumped in. Dom replied, "Don't you?" "They're after Airwolf." Archangel said grimly. "Why else would they take both of them alive?" "You think they'll use her to convince Hawk to lead them to Airwolf?" Without another word spoken, they knew that was exactly what the kidnappers planned. "Now what?" Archangel said with frustration. Dom thought in silence, because what he was considering went against the promise he made to Hawk. That promise was to help keep Airwolf's hiding place a secret. Especially from Archangel and the firm. Finally Dom announced his plan to Archangel. Since they couldn't come up with a better plan, they decided to go with Dom's idea. It was going to be a long shot, but it could work.if they played it out right. They just hoped Airwolf wasn't already in the hands of the kidnappers. If that were to happen, Hawk would be on his own.  
  
Hawk and Mya had their hands tied behind their backs, but at least they were together.and still alive. At the entrance to the cavern where Airwolf was hidden the men in black went quickly inside. After a minute they came running out again and announced to their leader that they could not open the doors to Airwolf because of the special lock. Only Dom and Hawk knew how to unlock Airwolf. Still wearing his mask, the leader walked up to Hawk and pulled his handgun. He placed the end of his barrel at Mya's temple while talking to Hawk. "She dies if you do not help us." Hawk noticed the slight accent in the man's voice, but couldn't place it. "Just put the gun away, we have no where to run to." Hawk demanded. The gun lowered away from Mya's face, but the man did not put it back in the holster that hung on his hip. He then lifted his free hand toward the cave. Hawk and Mya knew that to be an invitation inside, to get Airwolf. Hawk thought if he played his cards right he can get Mya inside the chopper and escape with it. He'd have to wait for the perfect opportunity, or else they could both be killed. Hawk looked at Airwolf, quietly waiting for them in the grim light. He then noticed the masked man had only six men with him. The others stationed themselves outside the cave incase they tried to run. They obviously didn't know Hawk that well. He walked up to the door and pretended it was stuck. He turned to the leader and said "It's jammed." "Liar." The man replied instantly and pulled his handgun back up to Mya's face. "I'm not lying. Every once in a while the cold weather causes the door to stick. Dom's stronger that I am. Usually he gives it a hard tug and it opens." "Fine." The man said and lowered the gun. Still not putting it away he walked over to Airwolf and attempted to open the door with one hand. It didn't open. "You'll have to put your weight into it." Hawk instructed. The man put his gun in the holster and tried again. Still nothing happened. Hawk turned to Mya and gave her the signal to get down. Then he charged the man, taking his gun from the holster. He used the man as a shield why he gunned down the other six men in the room. One of his own men shot the leader in the gut hoping to get a clear shot at Hawk. Hawk couldn't hold the man's weight and let him drop. He turned around and opened the door to Airwolf with ease. It wasn't truly unlocked when the kidnapper tried, and Hawk smiled at his genius. He held out his hand for Mya and she came to him quickly. She started to climb in the aircraft when she heard gunfire. She turned and noticed that Hawk's face had gone blank. She instantly knew he had been shot. "No." She grabbed his arm but couldn't hold his weight. Hawk turned and aimed his gun at the last standing man and fired his gun, hitting the assailant in the chest. Hawk then went down to the ground leaning his back up against Airwolf. Mya climbed out and knelt beside him. She could hear the footsteps of the other men outside rushing through the cave. They'd be there in a few seconds. "Hawk. Get up, we have to go." "Leave me. I'm dead anyway." Hawk said selflessly. "Never." Mya said bluntly. "Now get up." Hawk didn't want to, but he got up anyway. She helped him climb in to Airwolf just as they were being welcomed by more gunfire. Hawk could no longer move, so Mya climbed on top of him and closed the door. Gunfire seemed to bounce off the helicopter just as easily as a hot knife slid through butter. Mya felt safe, even with more than twenty men outside with Uzi's firing several rounds at them. She sat over Hawk face to face as she buckled him in to his seat. He told her that she would have to fly Airwolf. She wasn't afraid of the flying. She was well trained in cargo plane and helicopter flying. She was afraid, however, of losing Hawk. Mya had only known him a few months, but she had fallen in love with him. Too afraid to tell him until he was ready to hear it, she kept it to herself. Mya climbed over to the pilot seat and was then overwhelmed at all the switches, knobs and buttons. "Okay." She said and operated what she knew was propellers and quickly lifted off. Hovering only ten feet from the ground she fumbled around to find the landing gear switch. "On your right." Hawk instructed. She then quickly found the switch and continued straight up out the opening of the mountain.  
  
Dom flew his Santini Air helicopter straight toward the cave. He constantly looked over to Archangel, who was blindfolded. Neither spoke a word. When they were close enough to see the valley and the mount where Airwolf hid, Dom noticed Airwolf already ascending out through the opening. "Uh oh." Dom commented. "What? What is it?" Archangel inquired. "Airwolf's airborne." Dom replied. Dom scanned the ground and saw two helicopters lifting off the ground. Near the helicopters were three large army trucks and a small army of men dressed in black. Dom then scanned for a good place to land and hide out of the fire line, but still see the action below.  
  
Inside Airwolf, Mya found the helmet and put it on. She then looked over at Hawk with great concern as he started to lose consciousness. "Hawk. Stay with me. Tell me what to do." She asked, but noticed he wasn't going to answer her. He lost consciousness. She feared he had died and was helpless to do anything to help him. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she fought them back when she noticed two helicopters challenging her. "Shit." Mya said and glanced down at all the options on the panel. "Missiles, Sunbursts, and machine fire. This baby could take on a small war." She looked again at Hawk, whose blood was now soaked through his clothes and was still running thick. If he wasn't dead already, he would be. She knew she had to get him to a hospital fast. But first she would have to lose the two helicopters in front of her. "Okay. You want to play. Let's play." Mya announced quietly and took a firm grip at the stick between her legs. She then pulled it straight back and was amazed at the velocity they were getting. Airwolf went straight up in the air like a rocket going into space. The other choppers tried to follow, but couldn't keep up with Airwolf. Mya was beginning to enjoy the rush she was getting.  
  
"Well, would you look at that." Dom said. "Look at what?" Archangel asked. "Airwolf is fighting back. I think Hawk is flying it." Dom replied. Archangel sighed with relief and then asked if his blindfold could be removed. Dom told him as soon as they landed he could. They would try to contact Airwolf then.  
  
When Airwolf was higher than any normal helicopter could fly, Mya pushed the stick all the way up and away from her. Airwolf then headed straight down towards the kidnappers. Mya then hit the switch of machine gun and watched intently as several rounds went into the helicopters below. She eased up on the stick and flinched as the two helicopters blew up.  
  
On the ground, Archangel removed his blindfold and quickly got out to see the battle raging in the skies. Dominic did the same. They both watched as Airwolf went into a free fall, and from their angle it looked as if Airwolf was going to collide with the helicopters below. Then they saw an explosion. A very large explosion. Dom's mouth dropped open as he tried to grasp why Hawk would do something like that. Then Archangel raised his hand to the heavens and cried out, "There. There she is." Airwolf flew right through the fireball and smoke. Dom was still confused. Hawk never flew that way before. Archangel quickly pulled out his silver suitcase and opened it. It was his portable phone. They wanted to contact Airwolf and make sure that Hawk was really in control.  
  
Having defeated the enemy in the skies, Mya turned to the enemy on the ground. She opened fire and hit all three trucks with perfect aim. This reminded Mya of a video game she used to play as a child. Only now it was real. She didn't like having to kill those men, but right now she was going only on rage. She would deal with her conscious tomorrow. She was just going back to double check that she had them all when a beeping sound got her attention. She looked around to see where it could be coming from and when she found it, she realized it was an outside line. She pressed the button that was flashing, but didn't say a word. "Hawk. You there?" Dom's voice came across loud and clear. "Dominic? Is that you?" Mya asked. "Mya! Where's Hawk? Is he with you?" Dom asked frantically. "He's here, but he's been wounded. It's pretty bad." She couldn't stop the tears now that the battle was over. She scanned the grounds to find Dom's car, but found his chopper instead. She hovered above it. "I have to get him to a hospital." Mya said. "Saint Joseph's hospital is the closest. Forty degrees west, about twenty miles." Archangel replied. "At the highest speed, it would take me fifteen minutes to get there. There has to be something closer." Mya said. "There is another way. Airwolf has a turbo setting on the control. Just push the control on the on the left of-" Airwolf took off. A fierce wind blew over Dom and Archangel, and when it settled Archangel commented, "I think she found it." Dom smiled at her intuition. Hawk was in good hands. "We'd better alert the hospital. Let them know what to expect." Dom said smiling.  
  
Two hours later, Dom and Archangel paced the hospital hallways waiting to hear from the doctor about Hawk's condition. Archangel couldn't help but think about where Mya was with Airwolf. He only hoped she wasn't off starting a small war in Mexico, or finding a new hiding place for Airwolf that she would keep from all of them. Frankly, he didn't trust her. Dom thought about Mya too. He didn't know if they should trust her or not, but at this point they didn't have a choice. She saved Hawk's life and she stopped Airwolf from getting into the wrong hands. The two stopped pacing when they saw Mya coming down the hall. Her eyes were red, obviously from crying, and her white dress had spots of blood on it. Hawk's blood.  
  
Before anyone could speak, the doctor came out of surgery to give them a report on Hawk's condition. He was still dressed in his operating uniform, which was also covered in blood. Dom instinctly put his arm around Mya's shoulders as the doctor spoke. He didn't just do it to comfort her. If the doctor came barring bad news, he might just need Mya's help just to stand. "You've got a very strong willed man in there. He never gave up." Dom's voice cracked as he asked, "Is he going to make it?" "Yes. He should wake up in about three hours. I'm going to keep here for at least two days, just in case." That night Dom and Archangel visited Hawk. He was hoping to wake up and see the lovely face of Mya, but was relieved to see his best friend, Dom. A few minutes later, Mya walked in carrying two gifts. Their anniversary was yesterday, but they never got to open their gifts. Dom and Archangel let them be alone as they stepped out into the hall. "There's something I want to tell you. I wanted to say it last night, but." Mya started. "I love you." Hawk didn't let her finish that sentence. He couldn't wait to tell her that either. Mya smiled and said, "I love you too." They opened their gifts. Hawk received pages of music he'd have to learn to play, the title being 'My Love, Mya'. Mya received a promise ring that was in the shape of a bird. The shape of a hawk to be specific. Mya laughed at their ingenious gifts. They did know each other a little too well. Then Mya asked, "That was the big secret, right. Airwolf. There's nothing else? Like the fact that you're actually a US agent whose real name is Schweitzer, or - " "No, that was it." Hawk promised. "Airwolf needs to be kept a secret." Mya leaned in and whispered in his ear where she hid Airwolf, and Hawk laughed. "Brilliant." He commented. Mya had hid Airwolf exactly where they found it. In the Valley of the Gods. 


End file.
